particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Abadi Army for the Protection of Kafuristan
|} The 'Abadi Army for the Protection of Kafuristan, ('often shorted to AAPK or ''Abadi Army ''(Majatran: العبادي الجيش) is an Kafuri based Abadi militant group active since the early 3170s. The organization's original primary goal was to defend the Abadi holy sites in Kafuristan during the South Ocean War. Later it broadened its aims to include attacking Likatonia and Likatonian interests in Kafuristan and abroad. History Activities The group actively carried out attacks on Likatonian Armed Forces in Kafuristan, Jakania and elsewhere. It is considered a well-trained group. Its members undergo training in basic infantry skills and guerilla warfare for 6–7 months in camps in Kafuristan.They are often trained by Special Service Unit operators of the Kafuri Royal Army. The group conducts training camps and humanitarian work. These camps have long been tolerated by Kafuristan's powerful General Intelligence Directorate (GID) agency because of their usefulness against Likatonia and in Jakania. Notable incidents *3171 kidnapping of 2 Telamonian, 1 Likatonian and 1 Keymonese citizens from the Ibn Ali Hotel in the Kafuri capitol of Lehonti, ending in the execution of the hostages several weeks later. *3172 bombing of the Likatonian embassies in Jakania and Al'Badara, killing 251 and injuring more than 1000 people. *3187 Sonhata massacre; 16 Likatonian soldiers executed on Januari 16, 3187 in Sonhata province, Jakania. *3182 - Present attacks on Allied Republican Forces in the Jakanian Civil War. Attacks include suicide attacks, IED's, supply raids, kidnapping and assasinations. Unconfirmed reports have suggested the involvement of SSU operatives in the attacks. Leadership Funding Use of charity aid to fund operations External Relationships Role in Likatonian-Kafuri relations AAPK attacks have increased tensions in the already contentious relationship between Likatonia and Kafuristan. Part of the AAPK strategy may be to deflect the attention of Kafuristan's military away from the tribal areas and towards Likatonia. Attacks in Likatonia also aim to exacerbate tensions between Likatonians and the small Abadi community in Likatonia and help AAPK recruitment strategies in Likatonia Allegations of GID involvement Kafuristan’s security agencies, General Intelligence Directorate and State Security Service, are reported to have provided training to the outfit. According to the declaration of AAPK operatives, the Kafuri Royal Army from its 4th ARG Division based in Wakanda, Jakania aids members of the outfit in their infiltration, extraction and clashes with Likatonian Armed Forces, who support the republican uprising in Jakania, by providing covering fire. The AAPK was also reported to have been directed by the General Intelligence Directorate (GID) to widen its network in the Jakania region where a considerable section of the populace comprised Majatrans. The AAPK has a large number of activists who have a Majatran background and can thus effectively penetrate into Jakanian society Kafuristan denies giving orders to AAPK activities. However, the Likatonian government and many non-governmental think-tanks allege that the Kafuri GID is involved with the group. The situation with AAPK causes considerable strain in Kafuri-Likatonian relations, which are already mired in suspicion and mutual distrust. Role in Jakania Category:Kafuristan Category:Paramilitary organizations